Welcome to my world
by ILuvDraco99
Summary: me and my friends go to hogwarts
1. The Begining

_**Chapter 1**_

Ever since I was little I always had a passion for magic. It was my favourite thing to do I was very good at it people tried to hire me for kids party's I'm 10 so it was really weird, But they said they would pay so like any other kid in the world would do I asked how much. They paid me $50 for each hour, then after that one party there was a huge line up just for me to perform. At the end of the week I made about $500. I saved my money for a laptop because I had a computer but I had to share it with my family. I love computer so it was hard for me to play on it when my mom, my dad, and my sister all wanted to go on. oops I forgot to explain myself before we get any further my name is Ashley I have brown hair and brown eyes and I have a very interesting personality I'm very hyper and people like me, I think well a lot of people like me if they didn't then what is the point of this story. Ok ok we are getting off track lets go to my birthday because everyone like a party. So right now I'm here standing in my room my very messy room I have my bunk bed my shelf filled with stuff animals and little blue couch in front of it and then I have my desk which is near my door leading outside my room. My desk has my Xbox, TV and laptop on it. Then the door bell rings. The chatter of my mom and a guest is happening downstairs. As I walk downstairs I start to see my mom standing there in an old colourful apron and I see her oven mitts in her grasp and her brown hair in a pony tail. I hear my mom and what I think to be Cris and Haley's mom and a whisperer coming from the right, I stop half way down the stairs and I look over to where the whispering and I saw what to look like a ghost. There was not one ghost but two ghosts just standing there. They seemed to look like twins one was a little bit taller than the other but by an inch or two. The taller one had brown hair I could not see his eyes he had a red shirt and a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing blue worn out jeans with a lot of holes in it and he had black boots they kind of looked like the ones you would see Goth people wear. The smaller one had a little bit of a lighter brown colour of hair than the taller one he was wearing a white button up shirt and light blue jeans and a pair of black running shoes. I just kept staring at them they were just there whispering until I see them just standing still them the smaller one looks at me. "Hi" he said. I was just standing there in shock all I was thinking was "were they talking to me?" Then the smaller one said "umm hello there are you ok?" It was like I was frozen I couldn't move I just stood there frozen. The taller one comes to me and puts his hand up and he slaps me. I know what you would think there ghost they can't hurt you well guess what he did hurt me but I made no sound that's good because my mom, Haley's mom would think I'm crazy. After that all I did was just say "What the heck are you doing?" "So she speaks" the taller so said, the smaller one stood there and just smiled and the taller one just stood there with an evil grin on his face. All I was doing was feeling if my cheek was still attached to my face. Then I turn back to face the bottom of the stairs and walked still making sure that I had two cheeks. While walking down I started to see more of Haley's mom and then I got to the bottom all I did was stand there and I see Haley messing with Cris and all I hear is Cris saying "stop Haley!" Haley's light brown hair was dropping down over her grey shirt that said "I'm not shy I just don't like you" I always thought that it suit her. The shirt ended at her thighs when her dark blue jeans matched perfectly I bet her mom picked it out because I know Haley and she would just throw anything on. While Haley was attacking her little brother Cris all I did was just laugh at how he was just getting forced to bow down to Haley. Finally like three minutes later Cris finally got on the floor with his light brown hair in front of his face covering his brown eyes. He started bowing and chanting "I hate you, I hate you". Haley was just laughing like a crazy person and their mom was just give a look that said what am I going to do with them. After all of the craziness was done I showed Haley and Cris to the basement I hear the door bell again I just think wow that was fast. While walking up the stairs to the main floor I see the ghosts again and this time they just smiled and walked away. I was just like what the heck is up with those two. I shook my head and just walked to the front door, I looked through the window and I see my best friend in the whole world Denise she had her short brown hair covered her brown eyes and it flopped against her blue t-shirt that said "I love the sprouse twins" and she wore her brown shorts and her favourite pair of shoes black cowgirl boots. I opened the door and gave her a huge hug. After that long hug of me almost killing her we went downstairs. After a couple hours the door bell rang I just thought it was pizza until my mom said it was for me I knew there were no more guests I just wanted to invite 3 for a small party. When I went upstairs there was this woman with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a long black dress and black boots and beside her was a very tall man he couldn't fit through the door he had brown hair and a brown bushy beard with small brown eyes he was wearing a old dark brown coat and brown boots. I went and said hi and they just looked at me smiling. "They say they know you?" says my mom. They looked familiar but I don't remember where I have seen them before. The man reached into his coat pocket and gave me a letter. I was really freaked out "take it it's for you" he said I grabbed it and put it in my pocket for later. The girl was still smiling it started to creep me out. The man also gave me another letter he said it was for my boyfriend. "I don't have a boyfriend" I said. "I meant your friend that's a boy" he said. "I have lots of friends that are boys you're going to have to be more specific dude" I said with an attitude. "Ashley be nice" said my mom. "No its ok miss Pimentel I meant Cris" he said. "O well he is downstairs I can go give it to him now" I said. "I need you to do one thing" he said. "and that is?" I said with a bored voice. "Go and get everyone from downstairs first" he said with a smile. I walked downstairs confused and got everyone else and while walking up I gave Cris the letter I got from the man that was for him. When we got to the door my mom and the lady were gone. "Ok first hello Denise and Haley nice seeing you again and second miss Pimentel and Mr. Felgas I need you two to open your letters" he said with a weird look on his face. I opened the letter it read

"Dear Miss Pimentel,  
>we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on September 16th. We await your owl be no later than September 13th.  
>Yours Sincerely,<p>

Minerva McGonagall

The second page with requirements says:  
>HOGWARTS SCHOOL<br>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
>UNIFORM<br>First-year students will require:  
>sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags." "I'm a what now?" I said in shock


	2. Going to Hogwarts

_**Chapter 2**_

After a couple hours of explaining and getting strapped in a chair. I finally got used to the fact that I'm a witch. I know I love magic but I never thought I was a witch. I also figured out that Haley and Denise has been witches for two years and they didn't tell me. The letter said we have to get a few items before we can be fully ready for school .1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales and we can earthier have an owl a cat or a toad. Hegrid said that we had to go to diagon alley. I couldn't wait see other witches and wizards. When we got there me and Cris just said "wow" the whole time it was just so amazing we saw different witches and wizards of different shapes and sizes. Hagrid told me and Cris to follow Haley and Denise to Ollivanders Wand Shop. When we got there, there was this boy who looked like he was the same age as me. the boy had brown hair and grey old shirt with lots of rips and blue jeans also ripped he looked like he just came out of a fight with a wild bear or something like that. The boy turned around and he had brown eyes and a wand in his hand. "Hello" he said. "Hi I'm Ashley and this is Cris" I said. "Hey I'm harry, harry potter" he said. I hear a gasp from both Haley and Denise. I then turned around "umm you two ok?" I said. "That's harry potter the most famous wizard of all time" Denise said". I turned back with shock at what I just heard. "You're famous? For what may I ask? "I Asked. "I really don't know all I really know is that allot of people know me but I don't know why though?" harry said. "Blimey harry I see you met everyone" said Hagrid from outside we all turn around and we see Hagrid carrying two owls and one toad. "Hagrid!" harry yells while running to Hagrid. "I got you an owl harry I also have an owl for Ashley and the toad is for Cris "said Hagrid very happily."Awesome thanks Hagrid" I said. "O we didn't get our wands come on Cris" I said. After me and Cris got everything we all went to the train station and that's where we met Ron and his brother's Fred and gorge and the sister Ginny. They all that orange hair with brown eyes, Fred and gorge were twins it was so hard to tell them apart. When we got there Hagrid told Denise and Haley to show us how to get onto the platform. It was allot of fun my cart had my owl named sugar because he was as white as sugar and my trunk with my initials A.P. on the front. When it was my turn to go on the platform all I closed my eyes and ran towards the middle of platform nine and ten. After I got to the other side I saw Haley and Denise waving to me so I walked over and they told me to get on the train everyone was already waiting. The train looked so cool as I walked around I saw people laughing and talking some giving me dirty looks out of it all I only paid attention to one person he just kept staring at me he seemed like a first year. Usually I would get mad if people stare because I would think the reason there staring is because they think I'm weird or there is something wrong with me, but with him I didn't mind or every feel worried. I sat beside him he just smiled .He had light blonde hair it covered his eye what is with guys and their hair covering their eyes. "Hi what's your name?" I Asked. "Draco, Draco Malfoy and yours?" he said. "Ashley, Ashley Pimentel" I said with a grin. "Hey Ashley want to come sit here" asked harry from another cart. Draco looks at me with concern "no harry I'm going to stay here" I said. Draco smiled at me and I smiled back. "So what house do you think you will be in Draco?" I asked. "House what's that?" Draco asked in confusion. "Yea my friends said there were house's I don't know what that means but I'm sure we will find out" I said. I and Draco laughed. "My friend Haley said she was in the house called RavenClaw and my friend Denise said she got HufflePuff. I wonder what I will get" I said. "well there has to be more than two choices Ashley" Draco said. "Yea there is there are two ore but my friends never told the names of the other ones they told me it was a surprise" I said. "O ok" he said. 


End file.
